Por un Beso
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: "Hay besos que pronuncian por sí solos la sentencia de amor condenatoria, hay besos que se dan con la mirada, hay besos que se dan con la memoria. [...] Hay besos que producen desvaríos de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca, tú los conoces bien son besos míos inventados por mí, para tu boca." - Besos de Gabriela Mistral.
1. Beso de Buenos Días

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

**Por un Beso.**

**Capítulo 1.**

_**Beso de Buenos Días.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El frío viento de las montañas le dio de golpe, aferró las manos enguantadas a las riendas de Sven con fuerza mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que el verano había vuelto al reino, se acercaba diciembre y los tiempos difíciles en las montañas se hacían presentes, llevaba más de 2 semanas internado en el bosque, y se sentía algo ansioso por llegar, y solo por una peli-roja que lo desconcertaba y alegraba de una manera molesta y agradable al mismo tiempo.

Con el tiempo entendió que la princesa de Arendelle le gustaba, pero alguien como él no podía estar con ella, ella necesitaba estar con alguien más parecido a ella, alguien de su mismo nivel, ella era demasiado, era como el sol, y él un girasol, un simple y triste girasol que no podía dejar de mirarla, porque ella era demasiado brillante, demasiado alegre, risueña, amable, y hermosa como para ignorarla.

Pero a pesar de pensar en que su lugar no era con ella terminaba caminando hacia ella, como un idiota girasol que no podía despegarse del sol retorciéndose sobre su tallo para poder mirarla mejor, tal vez los girasoles eran masoquistas, y él también, no dejaba de pensarla, de escucharla, mirarla de desear poder ser alguien digno de ella y eso lo frustraba.

Y ella ajena a esos pensamientos lo buscaba, le hablaba, le enamoraba.

-¡Kristoff! –escuchó el gritó de la peli-roja antes de salir del bosque para entrar al Reino.

Detuvo el trineo sorprendido de verla lejos de los dominios del Reino, sin escolta, estaba sola y eso por un momento lo molestó, salió del trineo entre enfadado y emocionado, la había extrañado, pero ella era una princesa, una princesa que no podía ir por ahí sola, el hecho de que alguien pensara o intentara dañarla…

Y entonces la vio correr entusiasmada hacia su dirección, con esa sonrisa brillante y esos ojos grandes y azules como el cielo, ¿Desde cuando el sol se dirigía con tanta libertad a un girasol?

Se quedó quieto un momento sin recordar lo que estaba pensando, simplemente se encontraba en blanco, y entonces sintió los delgados brazos de ella rodearle la cintura, el olor a flores lo embargo y lo único que atino a hacer fue el regresarle el abrazo sonrojado.

Todo estaba mal.

Eso no tendría que estar pasando.

¿Cómo demonios dominaría sus impulsos para con su sol si ella le abrazaba de esa manera? Con tata ternura, sentía su corazón desenfrenado, y por un momento, avergonzado, agradeció que ella no estuviera acompañada por sus molestos guardias que le recordaban que ella era alguien de la nobleza, en esos momentos ella solo era Anna.

La sintió respingar entre sus brazos y entonces ella se separó de golpe un tanto sonrojada, pero le sonrió, como ella suele hacerlo, como a él le gustaba verla, porque ella simplemente era hermosa con esa sonrisa en la cara, la vio jugar con su cabello como suele hacerlo cuando se encuentra nerviosa o insegura, a lo que él alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabias que llegaría hoy? –preguntó curioso quitándole importancia al gesto de ella.

-No lo sabía –comentó risueña- Solo… presentí que volverías.

-¿Y porque no esperaste en el pueblo? –preguntó el rubio recordando su molestia de verla sola en el bosque.

-Porque no podría abrazarte en el pueblo ni… -su voz se fue apagando y su mirada bajo al suelo.

Kristoff se acercó por instinto a ella para poder escuchar lo que ella decía pero no logro escuchar nada, se inclinó un poco para verla mejor y Anna solo pudo mirarlo sorprendida, algo tramaba, lo sabía por ese brillo travieso en la mirada de ella que siempre veía cuando tramaba alguna broma para Elsa.

Pero antes de poder preguntar nada la peli-roja se alzó en puntitas y le robó un suave beso en los labios, como una caricia, el montañero se quedó de piedra por un momento, sin pestañear, o reaccionar, mientras mantenía su vista en la triunfante y avergonzada princesa que no parecía arrepentirse de nada, la escuchó soltar risitas tontas por su vergüenza.

-Anna…

¿Qué decirle? Él había deseado hacer eso por mucho tiempo pero se había contenido, repitiéndose día a día que él era un girasol, un triste y solitario girasol que miraba a un intenso y magnifico sol, se recriminaba por no marcar distancia, por seguirla, por amarla.

-Buenos días –atinó a decir entre balbuceos torpes la princesa y entonces el rubio se percató de que era aún muy temprano.

Y eso era extraño viniendo de la dormilona de Anna.

-¿Te gustan los girasoles? –le preguntó Kristoff aun aturdido por el beso, pero tranquilo.

Anna lo miró extrañada, inclinó un poco su cabeza como si se preguntara a que iba esa pregunta.

-Son mis flores favoritas –le respondió por fin ella con una sincera sonrisa.

Y al rubio solo le bastó esa respuesta para mandar todo al demonio, si a ella le gustaban los girasoles entonces no podía hacer nada, así como ella no podía hacer nada porque a él le gustara el sol, por lo que tomo suavemente entre sus manos la pequeña y redonda cara de ella y beso lentamente los rosados labios de ella.

* * *

Lalalalalalalalala~

E iniciado este Reto "Besos de tu OTP" que consta de 20 "capítulos / viñetas" (del cual no tengo ni idea de a quien pertenece, si alguien sabe favor de avisarme), no tienen fecha de publicación especifica debido a que los escribiré cuando pueda xD pero desde ahorita les digo que también tengo pensado hacer este reto con Elsa y James aunque aun no termino este beso por parte de ellos e.e xDD

Por lo pronto no retare a nadie a hacer el reto ya que no tengo ni idea de como estén de tiempo :BB asiq ue el que quiera hacer el reto puede hacerlo c: el reto esta publicado en mi perfil :B

Me parecio buena idea el iniciarlo por muchas razones :D

1\. Necesitamos historias melosas de Kristoff y Anna.

2\. Necesito estar practicando mi narración, escritura, etc...

3\. Necesitamos historias de Kristoff y Anna.

4\. Me divierte escribir.

5\. Necesitamos historias de Kristoff y Anna.

6\. Necesitamos historias de Kristoff y Anna.

y por ultimo pero no menos importante:

7\. Necesitamos historias de Kristoff y Anna.

En fin espero disfruten la lectura y nos vemos en el próximo beso ;D

**¡Importante!** Antes que cualquier otra cosa tengo un comunicado: dentro de unos días planeo algo así como que cambiar mi "nick name", desde que regrese a Fanfiction a finales del 2013 tenía pensado en hacerlo pero me daba algo de cosita cambiarlo sin avisar y por que desde hace años que tengo este nombre largo y espontaneo que invente en la secundaria por que me daba pena que mi familia se enterara que escribía historias...pero quiero que todos estos fics estén bajo mi Nick name que tengo en todas partes literalmente "Anna P. Rojas" y que siento me identifica más, pero bueno... no lo cambiare bruscamente por que lo tengo desde el 2009 según Fanfiction e.e y así... ese es mi comunicado importante ddd.

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	2. Beso en la Frente

**.**

**Por un Beso.**

**Capítulo 2.**

_**Beso **__**en la frente**__**.**_

_**.**_

_"En momentos como este... _

_no le preguntes a tu cerebro que hacer. _

_Tu corazón sabe que hacer."_

_-__Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso._

_**.**_

Él era lindo.

Tenía defectos como muchos, pero era lindo.

Pero también era un tonto.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras fijaba su mirada al suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por correr por su rostro, escuchaba el suave silencio del parque acompañado por el lejano sonido del mar y los grillos, de las hojas de los arboles moverse con gentileza por el aire, llevaba toda la tarde escondida en ese lugar.

Tal vez era una tontería por lo que se encontraba así, pero le afectaba y eso no lo podía ocultar, era una maldición para ella el no poder ocultar sus emociones, odiaba ser demasiado expresiva y en esas ocasiones envidiaba un poco a Elsa.

Se acomodó mejor en la banca al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo aún más el ceño, sus labios comenzaron a temblar levemente mientras una que otra lágrima escapaba de sus cristalinos ojos.

De entre todo el ambiente calmado se escucharon unos pasos pesados, de reojo pudo verlo venir hacia ella corriendo, tenía una expresión de alivio en el rostro, y estaba rojo por el esfuerzo, muy seguramente se la había pasado corriendo por todas partes buscándola.

Era demasiado lindo.

Pero era un tonto.

No te conmuevas.

No te conmuevas.

Sigue enojada.

-¡Anna! –escucha su nombre ser gritado en un todo ronco, cansado y alegre.

Y ella le voltea la cara para que él no la vea llorando, un pequeño sentimiento cálido se posó en su pecho, después de todo lo seguía amando, seguía enamorada de ese lindo idiota, los pasos fueron disminuyendo hasta que llegó a su lado.

-Te he estado buscando, Elsa no me quería decir dónde estabas –comenzó a platicar él casualmente como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Estas bien?

Y la peli-roja molesta cerró los ojos con fuerza, él ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que le había hecho, de lo enojada y triste que estaba.

-¿Anna? –preguntó suavemente, preocupado al no ver ninguna respuesta, al ver que ella no lo quería ver.

El silencio por parte de ella lo asustó, ella no era así, se sentó en la banca al lado de ella, estiró su mano tomando la de ella, la peli-roja saltó un poco por la sorpresa volteando por reflejo a mirarlo, lo tenía muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca. El rubio aprovecho esa oportunidad para observarla detenidamente, traía unas ojeras y los ojos hinchados, lagrimas queriendo salir de ellos y una que otra escurridiza se deslizaba por sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios temblándole por el esfuerzo que hacía para evitar el llorar.

La princesa bajó la mirada y volteó de nuevo el rostro, pero no se zafó de la mano de él, porque era malditamente reconfortante.

Porque lo amaba.

_-¡Van a hacer una fiesta en el pueblo de máscaras! –le comentó emocionada Anna semanas antes de que él se fuera a las montañas._

_Era de tarde y paseaban por el puerto tomados de la mano, el rubio la observaba dar pequeños saltitos entusiasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar de Elsa._

_-Después me dices como te fue –soltó Kristoff lo más natural posible mirándola parar en seco y hacer un pronunciado puchero que lo hizo reír._

_-Eres cruel, solo por eso bailare con todos los chicos que encuentre –le amenazó Anna levantando el mentón mientras cerraba los ojos en una pose de dignidad absoluta._

_-No podrás hacer eso –le advirtió el rubio acercándola a él._

_La peli-roja sonrió de lado divertida, eran pocas las veces en que Kristoff le coqueteaba de esa manera, debía disfrutarlo por lo que su ceño fruncido desapareció y una sonrisa divertida adornó su rostro prestándole la mayor atención posible al montañero._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó._

_-Porque te la pasaras toda la velada conmigo –le prometió el rubio sonriéndole ligeramente._

_-¿En serio? –interrogó entusiasmada._

_Anna le hizo prometer que llegaría para ese baile, y él le aseguro durante ese día que asistiría, incluso antes de partir rumbo a las montañas ella se lo recordó, pero en el transcurso de los días en las montañas, trabajando, lo olvidó._

Se llevó la mano libre que tenía a la cara tomándose la frente dándose cuenta de su error, se sentía un tonto, un idiota, Anna seguramente lo esperó todo el día y parte de la noche porque así era ella, la podía imaginar en la entrada del palacio arreglada, esperando, creyendo fielmente en la promesa que olvidó.

La veía decepcionada y resignada regresando al castillo.

-La fiesta de máscaras –murmuró frustrado consigo mismo.

Ya habían pasado tres noches desde ese baile al que ninguno fue, él por las montañas, ella por esperarlo, esa tarde cuando uno de los guardias le informó a Elsa sobre el regresó de Kristoff la peli-roja le dijo a la Reina que le apetecía ir al parque, y sin más, sin ninguna otra explicación se fue, la rubia platinada no necesitaba preguntar nada, ella sabía, lo entendía, era un asunto donde no se podía meter.

Llevaba todo el día en ese parque, desde que la sombra de un árbol la refugiaba hasta el instante donde el sol le pegaba fuertemente, al esconderse el sol y al salir la luna, las estrellas.

Al menos Kristoff ya entendía su error.

-Lo olvide –lo escuchó susurrar arrepentido- perdón.

Era demasiado lindo, y le acariciaba con gentileza la mano haciéndola sentir de cierta manera reconfortada.

-Anna, lo siento.

Durante una hora fue lo único que dijo, repitió, entre arrepentido, frustrado y enojado con él mismo, y ella se limitaba a escucharlo mientras su llanto se calmaba, el rubio sabía que ella se había entristecido al no verlo llegar, después preocupado, y al final enojado, la había hecho pasar por un montón de sentimientos que ella no debía de tener, ella era la persona más importante para él, dulce, alegre y torpe, linda, ella debía pasar sus días en risas y sonrisas, pero durante esos tres días él se los quitó.

Se sentía mal, y temía perderá por tonterías como esas, el amor que él sentía por ella era demasiado, los días al lado de la peli-roja, todas las citas y momentos con ella eran demasiado grandes y alegres para que ese pequeño error se la quitara.

Pero aun así temía, que ella se cansara de él, que dejara de quererlo por esos pequeños errores que él cometía.

Por lo que jalándola de la mano que aún tenían tomada la estrechó contra él, Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no se apartó, se aferró a su camisa y enterró su rostro en el, la preocupación de días anteriores se disipo, pero la tristeza y el enojo aún seguían palpables.

Era la segunda vez que se perdía un baile que esperaba ansiosa.

Pero como una tonta enamorada se embriago de la esencia de él, al olor a bosque y la loción de él, ella sabía que él se sentía mal, él ya le había demostrado cuanto la amaba antes y lo hacía de nuevo, reconfortándola, animándola y arrepintiéndose por lo que hizo.

Era frustrante no poder estar enojada con él por tanto tiempo, lo culpaba por ser tan lindo.

-Eres un tonto –le reprochó con voz entrecortada separándose de él para poder verlo de nuevo.

Esa cara con esos cachetes, ojos avellanas, nariz grande y esa boca con labios delgados, había deseado, ansiado y saber de él en las noches de pesadillas por la angustia de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, el rubio la observó, sus ojitos azules seguían hinchados pero le alegraba ver que ya no se encontraban cristalinos, los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas seguían gravadas, pero sus labios ya no temblaban incluso su piel había agarrado el color natural.

-Suelo ser un tonto siempre que estoy contigo –le respondió aliviado de verla más tranquila- me atontas.

Ese comentario basto para hacerla reír un poco disminuyendo su enojo y olvidando la tristeza, él era demasiado lindo para su bien.

Kristoff se rio con ella mientras alzaba un poco su cabeza para depositar un suave beso en la frente de Anna, quien lo miró dulcemente brindándole un pequeña sonrisa.

-Mañana podemos ir a un picnic –le sugirió el rubio logrando que la princesa sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-¿Me prepararas los sándwiches? –le pregunto entusiasmada.

-Si –respondió resignado.

Si a ella le hacía feliz que él preparara los sándwiches él lo haría.

Porque se había convertido en un tonto por ella.

Pero a ella más que tonto le parecía lindo.

* * *

Lalalalalalalalala~

Segundo beso asdsdsadasdasd.

Me alegra ver el apoyo que me otorgan para con este reto que inicié me animaron mucho para poder pensar en los siguientes capituleishons :B

Sobre este pequeño capitulo... les traigo otra pelea de enamorados de nuestra hermosa pareja xDD

¿Alguien dijo diabetes? ddd'

Mis capítulos nenas volvieron :P

Si mucho que decir realmente e.e solo que muchas gracias por leer :DDDDD

.

**Hora de los reviews :$**

**AntoParawhore5 **Owwwww muchas gracias c: por leer y comentar :BB espero te agrade este beso como el anterior c:

**SakuraPrincess1111 **Creo que todos amamos los girasoles e.e ddd' son flores hermosas la verdad y no había comparado antes a Anna con los girasoles hasta que vi unos adelantos de Frozen Fever, y dije ¡A Anna le quedan los girasoles de maravilla! espero que te animes a hacer el reto :BB me gustaría leer los besos en tu estilo c: y de paso tener más historias de Kristoff y Anna pa leer *.* muchas gracias por tu comentario c: espero que este beso te guste :BB

**Icequeen** Asdasdasdasdasd muchas gracias por tu review :'BBB me alegra que estes de acuerdo con respecto a tener más historias Kristanna que realmente escasea en estos momentos D': muchas gracias por comentar :'BB espero te guste este beso como el anterior c:

**MadReader-aBy** Owwww muchas gracias c: me alegró que te gustara el primer beso, es la segunda vez que hago una historia basada en un reto, pero la primera que hice fue solo de un one-shot xDD sooo a ver como me va en esta e.e por el momento y gracias a los reviews sé que voy bien :BBB así que espero que este beso sea de tu agrado c: gracias por leer y comentar :DD

**Jocelynfla **Realmente aprecio mucho tu review, no sabes cuantas veces lo re-leí por que simplemente es bello c': realmente gracias por leer mis historias y por animarte a comentarme c: espero que este beso sea de tu agrado como el anterior :3

**Alexis Lion 99 **Me alegra que te gustara la analogía de los girasoles, cuando vi los adelantos del corto y vi literalmente los girasoles por todos lados se me antojo escribir de ello xDD espero que este beso te gustara como el anterior c: muchas gracias por leer y comentar :BB

**Chocoleti'e** Mi herosa y pequeña Natasha c': es una alegría leerte nuevamente por alguno de mis fic's, siempre me a gustado leerte :BB me alegrá que te gustara el primer beso de nuestro adorado OTP, Kristanna Power Love al full xDDD y la diabetes al tope xDD gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de escribirme c: eres un amore :'3 espero disfrutes la lecturita

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
